


Sorry All Your Chances Have Been Used

by emelie_0204



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison uses Scott, Broken Scallison, Gen, Sad Scott, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelie_0204/pseuds/emelie_0204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison thinks it is fine to be in a relationship with Scott when she feels its right. break up with him. and get back together  again. </p><p>But it doesn't work that way</p><p>or </p><p>Scott is sick of being used by Allison and finds love in someone new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry All Your Chances Have Been Used

Allison always believed that no matter how many times she broke up with Scott, he would always be waiting for her to take him back. After all they were meant to be; two star crossed lovers who would eventually get their happily ever after. Unfortunately, life isn’t always like the movies and when Allison dumped Scott for the fifth time their Senior year; the werewolf finally had enough. He was tired of losing his anchor and having his heart ripped out of his chest.

So while an obvious Allison continued to think that one day she would be ready for Scott to sweep her off her feet again, the werewolf moved on. At first he wanted to crawl back to Allison so that he could beg for her to take him back. However, he never did. After thinking things over, Scott realize that none of the break ups were his fault. He was always dumped because either Allison wasn’t ready for a serious relationship with a werewolf or she had some kind of issues that got in the way of her being with him. It took quite a bit of coaxing from his best friend, Stiles, for Scott to realize that Allison had broken his spirit.

He had tried to do everything in his power to please her but it was never enough. Allison wanted something Scott couldn’t give her. He could never be perfect and finally he decided to stop waiting. Instead, Scott opened himself up to the possibility of falling in love with someone who wasn't Allison. He didn't know that he would find love in the most unexpected place. Kira had wormed her way into Scott's heart and the young Kistsune couldn't be happier. In time, he had forgotten all about his supposed "epic love" with Allison.

It wasn’t until Allison went to the meeting place looking over Beacon Hill to get sometime alone that she saw them. Scott and Kira. Kissing. 

She watched in disbelief has Scott kissed the young Kitsune passionately. When Kira asked about Allison he just told her that he couldn’t keep losing his anchor and waiting for her problems to be right again. Scott flashed his eyes red. “I love you Kira.”

Allison had gambled and lost; Scott was no longer hers. All she could do now was stand in the leafy forest with a broken heart.  



End file.
